The Twilight Suicides
by Dramione Cullen
Summary: Edward,Emmett,Jasper,James and Laurent had watched the Cullen girls for years. This is the story of their early demise and the thoughts of the boys who loved them. Based on The Virgin Suicides. AH CC R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing in this story. The plot is owned by Sophia Coppola and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This was inspired after watching Virgin Suicides after I watched Twilight and also after watching a fanmade trailer on youtube. **

**I have written other stories and never really received many reviews from them. So I have decided, as much as I hate doing this, that another chapter will not be uploaded until I have 5 reviews. As much as I hate when other authors do it, it may be the only way to get feedback. I have rated this M not for any lemons that may or may not appear but for the issues that the plot deals with. **

**The Virgin Suicides - Twilight style. **

**Carlisle Cullen - Mr Lisbon **

**Esme Cullen - Mrs Lisbon**

**Bella - Lux Lisbon **

**Alice - Bonnie Lisbon **

**Rosalie - Mary Lisbon **

**Victoria - Therese Lisbon **

**Angela - Cecelia Lisbon **

**Edward,Emmett,Jasper,James and Laurent are all the boys that watch the girls in the movie. Edward will also be Trip Fontaine as well. **

**Charlie Swan will be Dr Horniker. **

**Chapter 1 - Obviously Doctor you've never been a 13 year old girl**

**Edwards POV**

Angela was the first to go. The ambulance sirens were sounding out over the usually quiet neighbourhood. We had gathered along the side of the road and watched in amazement as the carried Angela out on a stretecher. Her wrists were covered in bandages that were still seeping blood.

As we had looked around the neighbours were giving each other worried glances. Mrs Cullen had ran out with Angelas' nightdress in hand only to find that she as too late and the ambulance had driven off.

_Angela's hospital room_

The doctor stood at the end of the bed and waited for the nurse to walk out of the room. He stared into the eyes of his 13 year old patient and could not understand her reasons for attempting suicide. She was so young, what could have possessed her to try and end her life? Had it been a cry for help?

"What are you doing here honey? You're not even old enough to know how bad life gets" he shook his head at his patient and threw her a pleading look.

"Obviously Doctor you've never been a 13 year old girl" she replied simply

Of course he hadn't been a 13 year old _girl_ but he had been a 13 year old boy and he would never have considered doing something like this.

_Cullen neighbourhood_

The white picket fenced houses all stood side by side along the road. Each house as unoriginal and stereotypical as the last. The heat was blistering down and each lawn had the sprinklers on to try and water the grass as best as they could.

The sun beat down and children played out on the road, none of the understanding what had taken place here a few days ago. People were returning to normal and were trying not to talk about the attempted suicide of Angela.

Everyone dates the demise of the neighbourhood back to the suicide of the Cullen girls. People saw the decline of the auto industry, the chopping of the trees and the work lay offs down to them. Even as teenagers we tried to put the pieces of the mystery together. Tried to make them fit, we still can't.

Now whenever we see each other at business lunches or dinner parties we find ourselves in the corner going over the evidence again and again. Trying to find something that we hadn't thought of before. Just to understand those 5 girls, who after all these years never seem to leave our minds.

The 5 of us sat outside and watched as the Ford sierra parked in the driveway of the house that had not been lived in for 5 days. The car doors opened and out stepped the 5 mysterious girls. Each as beautiful as the last.

Angela the youngest was 13, Bella was 14,Alice was 15, Rosalie was 16 and Victoria was 17. You could see how Mr and Mrs Cullen had produced such beautiful creatures as daughters. Mr Cullen looked as if he could barely pass for late 30's as did Mrs Cullen. They were the quintessential beautiful family. There was not one of them that looked remotely normal. Maybe that was just our hormones talking.

Mr Cullen was our maths teacher at school while Mrs Cullen helped out at the church and was the typical housewife.

Emmett,Jasper,James, Laurent and I had all gathered around the back of my house to listen to Tyler Crowley claim to have found Angela in the house on her first attempt.

"I was the one who found her" he told us, his eyes shining bright with excitement.

"I was in the storm sewer under my house, having a smoke. There are all these tunnels that lead into everyone's houses. You can get into anyone's house."

So when Tyler said this we all believed him. No one thought to question him, he was after all the son of Tony 'the shark' Crowley. We had all heard of his escape from a night in prison using the exact storm sewers that Tyler was talking about.

"So I went up, thinking I could have a look inside. Maybe even see some of the girls, If you get my drift" he nudged me and I wanted nothing more than to hit him.

Instead we all just laughed appreciatively with him. We needed to hear this from a source that had seen it all first hand.

"So I went in, I was waiting for one of them to take a shower. I heard the bath running and looked inside. All I could see was blood. I turned around and ran for the stairs, went back out the tunnel. I just wanted to tell you guys. Look I gotta go, my mums making spaghetti and meatballs tonight. I'll catch you later"

He left the back of my house and all we could do was watch him leave.

"Do you really think that's what happened?" James asked doubtfully

"He is Tony 'the sharks' son. It has to be true, besides why would he lie?" Laurent answered back.

We all nodded along, not really being able to come up with an excuse as to why Tyler would lie about something as serious and scandalous as this. I walked to my kitchen door to get us all a glass of OJ. I could hear my mum talking to someone on the phone.

"Well, I heard it was an accident"

There was a long silence.

"I heard that they found the razor in the toilet"

I couldn't stay to listen to yet another theory on how Angela had attempted it. Everyone had a theory and opinion as to why Angela tried to kill herself. The most popular being that it was to escape the strictness of Mr and Mrs Cullen.

"That girl didn't want to die. She just wanted out of that house" my mum laughed before I had managed to get out of the door.

I could only imagine the effect that this had on Bella. Each of us had our favourite Cullen sister. Emmett had taken a liking to Rosalie, Jasper to Alice, James to Victoria, Laurent to Angela and I to Bella. There was something about the way in which she conducted herself. She was the type of girl who read substantial books and listened to classical music, yet also had the wild child side to her. She was unlike any other girl that I knew

Walking around the front of my house we had watched the girls sitting on their front steps talking to each other and playing with each others hair. They all looked to calm and peaceful after what had happened. If only we knew of the troubled minds that they all seemed to share.

Another popular theory seemed to blame Jacob Black. He was an exchange student from the Native reservation. He was staying with relatives until his parents got settled in New York. He was the first boy in the neighbourhood to wear sunglasses and have long hair and within a week had fallen in love. He had seen Leah Clearwater playing tennis one evening and had claimed his undying love for all the neighbourhood kids to hear.

However when Leah had spurned him for Sam Uley, Jacob had denounced god and threatened to jump off his aunts second floor window. No harm came to him and a week later he was in love with Jessica Stanley.

The therapist that had dealt with Angela after the incident had suggested to Mr and Mrs Cullen that the girls needed to be with kids their own age, preferably boys. Mr Cullen picked Mike Newton who had helped him out one evening after school.

He was invited for dinner in return for his help and had spent the evening with the girls. He had went round for dinner and had later told us that all the girls had been covered up and had been made to say lords grace before they were allowed to eat dinner.

During dinner he said that he had been asked to be excused for the bathroom, before coming out he had been cornered by Bella and Rosalie in the hallway. They had flirted with him which made him uncomfortable. He had ran out of the door, but not before thanking Mrs Cullen for the meal.

Following the Doctors orders, 3 weeks after Angela returned home we were all invited to party that the girls were having. It would be a supervised party for the girls. This would be the first and only party they would have in the few short years of their lives. Balloons had been tied to the staircase and old retro music played from the basement. We had all carefully walked into this strange and mysterious house. The house that all of us had wanted to see for years.

It only lasted 20 minutes. Angela had sat in the corner looking bored and saddened by something. Laurent had tried to make conversation but his attempts were rebuffed. I had sat in the corner with Bella drinking punch and talking about our favourite musical pieces.

Her long brown hair had covered her beautiful deep brown eyes, eyes that I could have got lost in. She had been laughing and talking animatedly back, none of us had noticed Angela's departing from the party.

As we had all been talking there had been a sudden thump from outside and a slight shaking of the lights. Mrs Cullen had put both hands to her face and ran upstairs shouting on Angela.

On walking out the sight that had met us was one that is still etched in each of our memories. There Angela lay face up, eyes and mouth laying open. Right through her stomach was the spear of the fence. The once white paint had been stained a vibrant red and the liquid had dripped down onto the grass.

Mrs Cullen had grabbed the girls and forced them to look away. Her screams echoed into the street. And there holding Angela was Mr Cullen, his face pained. He kept trying to lift her off of the fence to no avail. He ordered Mrs Cullen to call the police.

As all the Cullen's ran back into their house, my friends and I had walked out and onto the road. Each of us speechless and terrified. If only we all knew of the heartbreak that awaited us in the next few months.

**A.N Ok so what is the general opinion of this? Please review as much as I love getting all the readers favouriting the story and putting it on story alert. Nothing helps me more than a review. So like I said 5 reviews and you got another chapter. **

**The reason for this being in Edwards POV and not being like the music and remaining a secret was because I felt I could be a bit more personal. **


	2. getting back to normal

**Ok so I have not reviewed many reviews but hopefully i will with a second chapter so please please review as much as you can. It really does make a difference. I need to know if you like it or not. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - back to normal **

**Bella POV**

We had walked through the graves that filled the cemetery. Searching for the one that belonged to was too young to have died, it didn't make any sense. Why did god do this to us?

Dad was driving the car with mum by his side in the front. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying that she had been doing in the last few days. She had locked herself in her room and prayed to god non stop. This was her first true outing, and it was not going to be a happy one.

Roaslie,Alice,Victoria and I sat in the back in silence, all of us holding hands. It was as if this linked us all together somehow, made us closer to Angela.

Protestors marched outside the gates, spouting some crap about something that was unimportant. Couldn't they just let us bury our sister in peace without having to try and talk us into one of their campaigns.

Dad sighed and looked at Mum's face again, she didn't say a word, she just kept staring out the window like she couldn't see the protestors or see dads worried glance in her direction. He sighed and stepped out of the car straightening his jacket and walking towards the men.

Upon closer look I noticed that their banners read stupid slogans like 'You respect the dead, now respect the living'. Why were they doing this today of all days?

Dad walked to the leader of the group and whispered in his ear. A look of shock passed the mans face and he stepped aside motioning for the others to do the same. Dad touched the mans arm lightly and made his way back to the car trying to smile.

One by one the men stepped aside and lowered their banners. As we drove by in the car I could see them all looking inside with pitiful glances and even heard one say 'He said she was only 13'

The funeral was a long process. People who never even knew Angela were all in attendance and crying like they cared about her. We knew that the only reason they were there was to see the freak show. Try and work out why a normal 13 year old girl would kill herself.

I watched with tears brimming in my eyes as the minister read the words that were spoken at so many other funerals. Watched as my father stood at the stand and read aloud his speech for our lost sister.

It made me angry inside, he talked about god and gods work. Where was god? How was god so kind when he allowed my sister to jump out of her window and fall to her death? There was no way that a kind god would allow something this painful to happen to us. The family that had served him for their whole lives.

I had barely noticed during my musings that my mother had taken my dads place at the stand and was now reading a short poem for her Eulogy. It was called Light of Dawn by James. E Stanley. As she read the words her voice shook with grief.

"I light a candle every day, Hoping the pain will fade away, But with the light of each new dawn, Another day and your still gone."

It was short, sweet and straight to the point. It was about the only good thing about this farce of a funeral.

**2 days later **

We were all lazing around in our room, sitting with each other and playing music. I lay with my head against Rosalie's shoulder. Alice had her head on our laps and was holing onto Victoria's legs. Since the funeral we hadn't let go of each other.

Mother had went straight to her room afterwards and had yet to come out. Dad had not moved from his seat in the living room and just watched telly all day. Dirty plates lay all over the floor along with clothes, books and glasses of juice.

No one could even think about cleaning it yet. It was too hard to get up in the morning never mind trying to clean and make the place look tidy. The pain that was in my heart was unbearable, it was like someone was clenching it so tightly that I couldn't breath before letting it go for a few seconds. It made me want to curl up into a ball and just stop being alive. I didn't think that it was possible to feel this amount of pain and I knew that I would never get over it.

The tears never stopped rolling down my face day and night. I thought that I would have been all cried out at some point but apparently not.

People try and tell you that the pain you feel will disappear in time and eventually you will start to heal again. I know that it can't be true because I know that the pain I have inside of me will never go. I could live until I am 100 years and it will never be any less painful.

I know that I may move on with my life, grow up and have a family but the ache that is in my soul will always follow me around. Until the day I die

The doorbell rang from downstairs breaking us from our thoughts and we heard our dads feet pad along the carpet to answer it. We hadn't had visitors for such a long time. It was as if no one wanted to come near the house. Like it was cursed or they were afraid of it. We had watched people from our window and noticed how their walking pace always seemed to speed up when they reached our house.

We could hear muffled sounds from downstairs so pressed our ears to the floor to try and hear better.

It was the minister of our church and the one that had conducted Angela's funeral.

"How about we get the missus down here and have a little chat?" Father Michael asked

Dad cleared his throat a few times

"I'm afraid that she isn't really…… isn't really seeing anybody at the moment"

"Well she will see her priest" came the reply. Did this guy not get it.

Dad rambled on about the game that was on for a few minutes before silence fell from downstairs.

It was unclear what was happening downstairs but we knew the second that the footsteps sounded up-the-stairs that Father Michael had decided to come and speak to Mother about Angela.

"Mrs Cullen" his voice called out from the staircase and his shoes creaked as he walked the length of our hallway.

A soft knock sounded on our door

"Come in" I whispered softly. My voice hurt from all the crying that I had been doing

Father Michael head appeared round the door and his face took on a sombre look. What was he looking so sad about? It wasn't him that lost a sister or a daughter. Hell, he hardly had any time for Angela when she was alive. I had even heard him tell another one of his parishioners that she was a troubled child that needed a firm hand to straighten her out.

So why was he feigning sympathy for the sisters and parents of the girl that he didn't really like? Did he expect us to actually care about what he needed to say?

"Look girls, if you ever need to talk to you know where to find me. Okay?" he nodded his head.

Clearly pleased at the days good work he had done today. He closed the door behind him softly and I had a sudden urge to grab a plate or a picture and throw it in anger. Who the hell did he think he was? If we needed to talk about our feelings it certainly wouldn't be with him.

Looking around on the faces of my sisters I could see that they all felt the same.

* * *

**Ok so please review and I promise that you will get more chapters. Let me know what you think **

**Also check out the trailer for this fanfic. I do not own the trailer. I actually found it whilst I was searching youtube. The owner has kindly let me adopt it for this fic. Leave her reviews and comments because she has put a lot of time and effort into it.**

**Dramione Cullen**


End file.
